(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for handling coin holders of the type shown in Canadian Patent No. 1,056,343 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,608 or the like, such having a coin-receiving mouth and through which coins are released therefrom.
The present invention also relates to an apparatus for handling a plurality of such coin holders.
The present invention further relates to a method of releasing coins from a coin holder of the aforementioned types.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Substantial convenience in the handling of coins was afforded with the introduction of the coin holders according to Canadian Patent No. 1,056,343. The high efficiency of these holders in retaining the coins, however, demands that they be handled in special ways in order to somewhat efficiently remove the coins therefrom. Such known ways include holding the coin holder between finger and thumb and striking the same against another full holder or cupped hand. Such methods do not ensure the coins are removed in one clean operation or controlled in their movement upon leaving the holder.